Love is
by 0620
Summary: Kedua anak manusia ini mengartikan kata Cinta dengan cara mereka tersendiri. Namun tuhan mempunyai cara lain untuk membuat mereka-yang memiliki pandangan berbeda- bersatu. Dan kini, mereka dipertemukan lewat takdir tuhan dalam permainan mereka. Bagi kedua anak manusia ini, Cinta adalah...hanya itu. HunHan! Bromance. Drable ficlet . RnR please? thanks


Cinta adalah... sederhana saja bagi Sehun, saling merawat satu sama lain.

Cinta adalah... kebersamaan, menurut Luhan.

**/**

**/**

**/**

"Luhan hyung,"suara seorang pria terdengar lesu menggema disebuah kamar serba putih.

Pria tersebut kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat disebelah seorang pria berwajah cantik yang dipanggil Luhan hanya memandang sekilas dan kembali menatap serius pada sebuah Buku yang ada digenggamannya, "apa buku itu lebih tampan dariku sehingga kau hanya menatapku sekilas?"lanjut pria tersebut saat kehadirannya tak direspon cukup baik oleh Luhan."Kenapa, Sehun ah? Kau tampan, bahkan lebih tampan,"Luhan melepaskan buku yang ada digenggamannya dan menatap pria di depannya.

Pria yang dipanggil Sehun itu hanya tersenyum simpul, "aku merindukanmu setengah mati, hyung. Dan kau lebih serius menatap buku itu daripada aku,"Sehun mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, yang menurut Luhan itu sangatlah lucu. "Tidak seperti itu sehun ah, aku juga merindukanmu,"Jawab Luhan sambil menepuk pipi Sehun pelan. "Hanya itu?"tanya Sehun. "Memang aku harus menjawab apa lagi sehun ah?"Luhan kebingungan, Sehun pun beranjak dari kasur yang ditempatinya bersama Luhan.

"Jika kau sedang berada di China, aku disini terus menerus memikirkanmu, hyung" Sehun menatap kearah jendela besar tepat dihadapannya yang sedang berdiri membelakangi Luhan. "Tiba-tiba aku teringat padamu,"lanjut Sehun lagi, ia tersenyum miris. Luhan hanya terdiam, sesekali menundukkan wajahnya, dan kini ia mencoba menatap punggung Sehun. "Tetapi kau tak disini, sementara hati ini terus memikirkanmu, terus merindukanmu,"Sehun terisak hingga Luhan terkejut, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang adalah Sehun yang begitu pun akhirnya menghampiri Sehun dan membalikkan badan Sehun. Sehun menangis, menangisi dirinya. Luhan merasa bersalah terlebih lagi saat cairan bening itu menuruni pipi Sehun begitu saja, ia pun mengusap airmata Sehun dengan tangannya yang langsung ditangkap oleh Sehun. Mereka saling menatap untuk beberapa waktu, dalam keheningan malam, belum ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut keduanya. "Besok aku akan kembali ke China sehun ah, manager hyung sudah mengatakan padamu bukan?"Luhan akhirnya mulai membuka suara diantara keheningan mereka berdua, "bukan itu kata-kata yang kuharapkan hyung,"Sehun menatap tajam Luhan, ia seharusnya mengerti bahwa perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Sehun sekarang, namun ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Maafkan aku sehun ah, aku seharusnya tak berkata begitu, maaf"Luhan kini memeluk Sehun, ia memeluk tubuh kurus Pria yang ia sayangi."Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa merawatmu sebagai dongsaeng yang membutuhkan kasih sayang dariku"Luhan kembali berbicara sambil mengelus punggung Sehun. Sementara itu Sehun tampak lebih tenang didalam pelukan Luhan dan ia pun memejamkan matanya, "kau bilang Cinta itu adalah Kebersamaan, hyung"Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, Luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sehun bingung, ia terlalu payah mengartikan setiap kata-kata yang diucapkan Sehun padanya.

"Apa ini bisa dibilang Cinta, ketika kita sedang bersama seperti ini,"Sehun tersenyum penuh arti sementara Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, "dan kau bilang kau tidak bisa merawatku sebagai dongsaeng dengar benar, itu berarti kau bisa merawatku sebagai Kekasihmu, kurasa kau pasti bisa hyung"

_END

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo,

*bow*

Ini fic debut sayaaaaa. kependekan ya?(banget) hehehe terserah saya dong yang nulis saya(minta bakar!)

maap kalo ini kependekan T_T saya hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu dimulai dari nol (?) maksudnya untuk awal-awal saya akan mempublish fic yang singkat mungkin ceritanya gantung... jadi maapkan saya jika merasa kurang memuaskan tapi ini saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin^^ nah di lain waktu mungkin(lagi) saya akan mencoba menciptakan fic chapter.

dan kenapa saya pake cast HunHan? itu karna mereka IMUT SIH#abaikan-_-

karena HunHan itu OTP pertama saya sejak kenal exo dan sampe sekarang jadi bertambah ChanBaek, Kaisoo, dn errr- ChanSoo mungkin juga,

nah **back to the topic **jadi saya dapat inspirasi setelah mendengarkan soundtrack dari drama Love rain-nya Yoona sama Jang Geunsuk..

itu lho judulnya AGAIN and AGAIN...bagus deh lagunya ballad gitu arti lagunya juga bagus banget...simpel (se-simpel fic ini._.) ini cuma ngasih rekomendasi lagu buat kalian aja^^ (baik kan saya? iya baik) ._.

oh iya sekedar pemberitahuan saya adalah newbie disini dan** maaf jika saya tidak bisa menerima request cast** seperti yang lain, saya nulis juga karna lagi ada ide T_T mianhaeee~~ tapi saya menerima kritikan(sopan) dan saran(baik) kalian^^. gamsahamnida...mohon bimbingannyaaaaaa *bow*

(saya pundung 3 hari gara-gara gabisa publish disini membingungkan, newbie sih wajar) ini kenapa curcol hihi

/bye


End file.
